


Care

by sunjolras



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunjolras/pseuds/sunjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are essentially children looking after children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry it's short, cross-posted from tumblr

Her name is Charlotte, her mama calls her Lottie, and she is seven years old.

Four days ago, she lost her tooth and the tooth fairy left her two whole quarters. Courfeyrac tells her that he's very jealous and wishes that he had a tooth to lose. All he has are big ole adult teeth. She offers him one of her coins, and they jingle in the pocket of her bright blue skirt because she wants to keep an eye on them, but he graciously declines. 

She tells him all of this while Jehan speaks to her mother at the door, cradling Lottie's brother, Daniel, to his chest. The foyer's hardwood floor hurts Courfeyrac's knees, however, Lottie begins to describe a dream she had about fairies and he's captured by the wideness of her brown eyes. Her fingers stay curled in her mom's dress as she talks.

"Alice, you're fine, I don't mind the short notice," Jehan says reassuringly.

"You're her teacher, I feel bad," she replies, biting her lip. "I'll pay extra."

Jehan nods, though he wants to argue. He respects Alice too much to infringe on her pride. "Have a good shift."

She gets on one knee, cradles her daughter's round face in her hands, and informs her that she needs to be as good for Jean as she is in his class at school. Then she leaves, frantically tying an apron around her waist. Hoisting Daniel's diaper bag onto his shoulder, Jehan motions for Lottie to come inside and shuts the door behind them.

Within five minutes, Lottie is on Courfeyrac's back and being piggybacked through the apartment, thin arms looped over his shoulders. He rears back and gallops down the hallway, tipping her back and forth and her laughter fills the air like a song.

Jehan and Daniel remain in the living room, camped out on the well-cushioned armchair. Daniel wraps his tiny fist around a rattle and shakes it wildly, staring around in wonder at this new world he finds himself in. Settling him on his lap, Jehan reaches out and plucks a tiny blossom from the bouquet of flowers on the coffee table. He brushes it against Daniel's cheek and smiles when his face lights up at the sensation.

By the time Lottie and Courfeyrac grow tired of adventuring together as a princess and her faithful steed, dinner is on the table, courtesy of Jehan. They devour the carefully prepared fresh fruit and spaghetti, and somehow manage to get sauce stains on their chins. Jehan laughs at them as he feeds Daniel, unable to evade the messy kiss Courfeyrac places on his cheek.The table is cleared and dishes washed before all of them collapse onto the couch for a movie. Lottie takes up residence on Courf's lap, forehead tucked against his neck. Jehan disappears for a moment to change Daniel's diaper, reemerging and sitting close enough to Courfeyrac that their legs press together. He smells like lavender and baby powder. Of course Jehan knows every word to the animated musical numbers flashing across the screen, and Daniel falls asleep to his soft, sweet voice as Jehan rocks him in his arms.

Courfeyrac glances over, sees the way Jehan looks down at the sleeping infant, his hair loose and falling around his face, and he has never loved anyone so much. He turns his eyes back to the movie and closes them when Jehan leans into him with a tiny sigh.

The next thing he knows, a warm weight is being lifted off of him, and Jehan's slender fingers brush through his hair.

"The kids are leaving,  _carino_."

Blinking away drowsiness, Courfeyrac sees Lottie rub at her face as she toddles toward the front door. Alice, her edges a little rougher than before she dropped her children off, reaches out her free hand, the other one busy holding Daniel.

"Bye," Lottie mumbles, waving as she goes.

Courfeyrac smiles and waves back, getting to his feet with a groan. He's still drowsy, unwilling and unable to shake the fuzz from his mind. Jehan gives him a fond look and steers him toward the bedroom where they quickly slide under their pile of blankets.

"Do you ever want one?" Courfeyrac breathes out.

He feels Jehan's toes nudge his and he can tell that the other man is thinking.

"With you, yes," he finally answers.

Courfeyrac finds his hand and grips it tightly, a silent promise.


End file.
